Quest in couples
by heffalumpstar
Summary: This is my first story on fan fiction, starts with a train journey what will happen?
1. The train journey

Quest in couples

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

The train journey

It was the summer holidays, Harry was going to go back to the Dursleys just one more time, Harry sighed happily as he realised he would never have to listen to the stupid demands of his aunt, uncle and cousin again. After he had been back to the Dursleys to pick up his belongings he would be off to stay with the Weasleys, the holidays would be great, just perfect.

"Hurry up Harry" Harry was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts and back into the real world, by Hermione telling him to hurry up.

"Harry, are you ready yet, the train will be leaving soon, come on let's go" she continued, Harry sighed, a whole six weeks before Harry would return to Hogwarts if he would return to Hogwarts. He picked up his bag and Hedwig's cage and slowly walked down the stairs from his dormitory, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him there. Ron was carrying his bag and Hermione had somehow worked out a spell and had made her bag float along beside her, Harry smiled as he again thought of the summer holidays that he was about to enjoy.

"About time too" moaned Ron "We've been waiting for a whole minute you know!"

"Yeah, sorry guys, a whole minute, must have been agony waiting there for a whole minute!" Harry, Hermione and Ron all laughed, then hurried out of the common room towards the Hogwarts express. As they boarded the train Harry saw Ginny, Harry's heart did a double back flip, he still liked her, he couldn't deny it. Ginny saw them and came over to talk.

"Hi Ron, hi Hermione, hi Harry" she said, "shall we go and find a carriage to sit in?"

"Hi Ginny, yeah, let's go" agreed Hermione and Ron but Harry just mumbled a quiet hi to Ginny. As they walked along the train looking for an empty carriage Hermione gave Ron a look that said Harry defiantly isn't over Ginny. Harry pretended not to see this and continued walking without another word. They eventually found an empty carriage and sat down comfortably. A few minutes passed as they chatted about their last day of the summer term, until Hermione and Ron remembered that they had to do their prefect duties on the train. Harry and Ginny were left alone in the carriage with an uncomfortable silence, suddenly Harry realised he couldn't lie to himself any more; he loved Ginny it was evident. Harry sat for a while wondering what to say but Ginny broke the silence before he could say anything.

"The sweet trolley should be coming round soon, I'm going to get a chocolate frog, what are you getting?" she asked in an innocent voice, she couldn't stand the deadly silence for a moment longer.

"Umm... I'll probably get a chocolate frog as well, and maybe a pumpkin pasty." Harry replied when he finally managed to speak, "look… Ginny… I don't know how to say this… I understand if you feel differently… but… oh Ginny, I love you, I think about you all the time..." Harry said quickly and his words faded out towards the end as he saw the look on Ginny's face, she looked shocked and not in a good way.

"I'm sorry…" he continued "I'm an idiot, I know, I just had to tell you how I feel!"

"shhhh…" said Ginny, getting up and moving towards Harry "shhh, it's ok, I…I don't know what to say, look I love you too Harry!" Harry couldn't believe his ears, now he was truly happy, he moved closer to Ginny and they started to kiss, they continued to kiss for what seemed like hours to both of them but was actually about ten minutes, Harry and Ginny felt like they were in heaven, the real world wasn't there, this beautiful heaven was soon shattered as Ron and Hermione burst in through the door

"bloody hell!" shouted Ron as he saw his best friend snogging his sister, and not for the first time, as he remembered from earlier in the year. Harry and Ginny suddenly drew apart as they realised Ron and Hermione were there, they both turned bright red and murmured a quick sorry to Ron and Hermione.

"So you two are back together then?" enquired Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked at each other then both nodded. Soon after Harry left the carriage 'to use the toilets' and was closely followed by Ginny who claimed that she had to go and ask her friend about something, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, they both knew as well as Harry and Ginny did that they weren't going where they said they were.

Come on Harry" whispered Ginny with a giggle as she led him by the hand along the train to find an empty carriage for the two of them, Harry laughed and allowed himself to be led by her. They found an empty carriage right near the back, the carriages around it were empty too, it would be perfect. They opened the door and at once started snogging again until they heard a cough and turned round to see Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy in the middle of snogging, embarrassed, Ginny began to leave straight away, and as Harry followed her out of the carriage Draco whispered so only Harry could hear him

"see Harry, I can get anyone I want, I can have the best of the best, not like you with your Weasley girl" Harry almost lost his temper but then he realised that Malfoy wanted him to lose his temper, so he smiled an icy smile and left, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about Harry?" Ginny asked just before they launched into yet another snogging session, as they broke away Harry answered truthfully to Ginny's question

"He said he could get any girl he wanted, not just any old rubbish like…"

"Like what Harry" Ginny asked

"Like you!" Harry continued, his voice shook and Ginny could tell Harry was very upset.

"Don't listen to him Harry, don't let him get to you, I'm here for you if you want me!" Ginny whispered, as she tried to comfort Harry.

"Of course I want you; you are the most beautiful girl on the planet!" Harry laughed, back to his old happy self again, this resulted in, you guessed it another snog!

"We had better be getting back to Ron and Hermione soon I guess" sighed Ginny clicking back into reality, "we don't want them getting any ideas about what we might have been up to!" Harry and Ginny both laughed then began their journey back to their carriage. They arrived hand in hand as they opened the carriage door; they saw not only Hermione and Ron but Neville and Luna as well.

"Hi everyone!" said Ginny cheerfully, "how are you all?" this question was answered by a few grunts and murmurs so Ginny decided to take that as they were all fine.

The train journey drew to a close as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna chatted happily until the train arrived at kings cross station, platform nine and three quarters. Everyone shouted "goodbye" to all of their friends as they got off the train and went their separate ways home.

"Bye Ginny!" said Harry giving her a big hug and a little kiss.

"Bye Harry, see you soon…" said Ginny. Harry started to wander away towards the barrier to get out of the platform "wait… Harry!" called Ginny

"yeah" Harry called back, as he turned round

"come here a moment please, Harry, do you want me to come with you to your aunt and uncle's house to pick up your things?"

"umm… if you're allowed then great, I mean… Ginny you're a star! Thanks so much!" They briefly hugged again before shouting goodbye to their friends and telling Mrs Weasley that they would be back at the Burrow later on that day after picking up Harry's stuff.

Harry and Ginny collected their luggage, then after going through the barrier they headed towards the tube, towards number four privet drive. Their tube came almost as soon as they arrived on the platform; they got on, sat down and chatted all the way to Privet drive. They got off the tube and walked the short distance to number four, privet drive hand in hand until they arrived where they broke hands so Harry could ring the doorbell. Ding dong, the familiar sound rang out. The door opened

"Hi uncle Vernon, how nice to see you, I've just come to collect my belongings and to say thank you for looking after me so kindly for all these years!" Harry's uncle was speechless; Harry was suddenly so polite to him, how strange. Who was this girl who was with him?

"This is Ginny, my girl friend" added Harry as if reading his uncle's mind.

"Come on Ginny, my room's upstairs, we've got to pick up my things" The two of them scrambled up the stairs and started gathering Harry's belongings from round his room. About half an hour later they were finished, they carried Harry's trunk downstairs and said goodbye to Harry's family, then they promptly left out of the front door and back towards the tube station, Mrs Weasley would be waiting for them at Huckleburry which was the nearest tube station to the Burrow, where she could take them to the Burrow and their holidays could really begin…


	2. The burrow

The burrow

Soon they were at Huckleburry tube station and, sure enough there was Mrs Weasley waiting for them. She came over to them to help them with their luggage, and then started asking both of them about their year at Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley led them to a near by fireplace and gave them each a handful of floo powder. One by one they stood in the fire place, chucked the floo powder onto the floor and shouted "the burrow." Ginny went first, then Mrs Weasley, then Harry and in a couple of minutes they were all standing in the fireplace at the burrow and everyone was waiting for them.

"Hiya Harry" said Fred with a laugh

"Hiya Harry" said George, Harry laughed and at once started to feel at home

"Hi Fred, hi George, hi everyone!" said Harry "How's the shop doing?"

"It's going great thanks Harry, we have loads of new products!" said Fred

"We'll have to show you them sometime" continued George winking at Harry

"Yeah, great, I can't wait!" said Harry as he winked back at George.

This conversation continued for a while until Mrs Weasley announced that dinner was ready! Dinner was delicious, as always at the burrow, a traditional English roast dinner, just the thing to start the holidays. After dinner Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George trouped upstairs to Fred and George's room (as it was the biggest), they settled down into conversations about ideas for Fred and George's shop in Diagon Ally, then they started planning what they would do during the holidays; they would go to Diagon Ally (of course) to get their school supplies and visit Fred and George's shop, everyone was looking forwards to finally seeing the shop Fred and George had always dreamed of. As they talked Fred and George jotted down ideas for their joke shop, well they didn't jot things down but their enchanted quills did. The list was as follows:

Ideas for joke shop

Bewitched bangle – you can communicate to other people through this if the other people have them.

Flying inflatable broomstick – perfect for children who want to ride a broom without getting hurt or great for anyone who wants to have a good laugh.

Fantastic fireworks – a muggle invention with a twist, as the firework explodes the sparks form a picture or message, you can programme them depending on what you want them do draw/write.

Stuttering sweets – give one of these to your enemy just before a spells exam and they will stutter all the way through the exam, also a good way to get out of an exam.

Enchanted rose – perfect for your true love, this rose will glow and will not die.

Congrowlers – you've heard of howlers now you've heard of congrowlers, the best way to congratulate someone!

Question clock – if you want to know where someone is, just tell this clock their name and you will be told where they are (please note, this clock can not see through spells making someone's position invisible)

After their talk about the holidays and the joke shop Ron and Hermione decided to turn in for the night as they were very tired, after a while Fred and George kicked Ginny and Harry out of their room so they could make 'top secret' plans about the joke shop. Ginny and Harry stared at each other for a while wondering what to say or do, but eventually they came together, kissed each other ''goodnight' and went off to their rooms to sleep. As Harry entered Ron's room he started talking to Ron, there was no reply so he looked into Ron's room. And sitting together on Ron's bed were Ron and Hermione in the widdle of what looked like a very long kiss. Harry stood for a moment in awe, both Ron and Hermione were still oblivious to Harry so he quietly left the room and went to knock on Ginny's


End file.
